Ever Wondered What Really Happened?
by xMoonlit-Skyx
Summary: These are short one-shots written by Moonlit Rook and Summers-Sky to explain the events that Suzanne Collins didn't include in the books. These are crazy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Cato x Thresh

CatoxThresh

Ever wondered what really happened in the cornfield?

I raced after Thresh, my sword swinging from my belt ready to use. He had killed my district partner, my ally, my chance of fame and success. I spotted him disappearing into the thick yellow corn field; I stopped running and crouched down stalking him like the prey he was. In an instant, my whole perspective changed. It turned into a kiss chase from when I was a kid in school. His expression as he ran away, terrified, reminded me of the girls I caught at school. I wanted to catch him-no, I NEEDED to catch him. Thresh leaped through the long stalks of corn, me hot on his heels, laughing with glee. This threw him off, and Thresh tripped over a small rock and fell face first onto the ground, I pounced on him, pinning him beneath me. I could feel his strong muscles tensing, trying to escape. He squirmed under my grasp but I knew he wasn't trying as hard as he could. He wanted this just as much as me. I stared deep into his dark brown eyes and pressed my lips against his. After 10 long seconds of shock, Thresh started to kiss me back. When he felt my grip on him loosen, he rolled me over, his grip firm and my battle instincts kicked in. I grabbed my sword and thrust it straight into his gut without even thinking.

I stayed with him that night, regretting with everything in my body what I had done. I loved this boy and now he was dying because of me. When his groans of pain came to much to handle, that's when the kissing started. I bent down and kissed him one last time with as much passion as I was able. Then I watched the life drain away from my lover…


	2. Glimmer x Cato

GlimmerxCato

NOTHING HAPPENED! (He's mine bitches, so back off!)


	3. Finnick x Boggs

BoggsxFinnick

Ever wondered why Boggs was so impressed of the sight of Finnick Odair in his underwear?

I knew from the first moment I stared into his sea-green eyes, I was in love. His chiselled face, the way his bronze-coloured hair glittered in the light. Everything about him fascinated me, pulling me in with his God-like charms. I would often spend my nights simply watching him sleep in his hospital bed, I would do anything to make him mine and I would always be close so if anything happened I could be his hero. I ignored my timetable, choosing to follow Finnicks activities instead. I never let him see me, but he always knew someone was there. I even contemplated killing Annie, her mind was already dead, I was just helping her body catch up. It wouldn't be hard, a pill in her food, a blow to the back of her head, a pillow over her face. I thought of everything, alibis, evidence to suggest someone else, I even planned a time. But then we were called to the Capitol for war. A moment of torture, and a moment of bliss, was when he arrived in front of me in his…revealing underwear, wiggling about, and I thought he loved me back. That's when I told him. In the privacy of our shared tent, I revealed my secret admiration. He took it badly, calling me psychotic when I told him I watched him sleep, or hadn't been further than 100 metres away from him since he arrived. I didn't let this faze me and I moved in for the thing that I really wanted. To press my lips again his own is all I desired. But as I tried, he pushed me out of our tent, into the pouring rain, shouting

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Even these words sounded divine in his seductive voice. In that brief moment I knew I could never be his, that reality clouded every thought, every decision I made. When we went through the pod-lined streets of the capital, my guard was down, and I paid for that with my life.

I was distracted by the sexy walk of my forbidden love, I didn't even notice the explosion until it was too late, I tried to cry out Finnicks name, but my voice was too weak to call out the name of a God. With my last words a whisper, my life drained out of me, without ever receiving the love from my obsession.


	4. Caesar x Snow

Snow x Caesar

Ever wondered how Caesar kept the same job for so long? It seems President Snow has a certain liking to him…

Caesar knew exactly how to greet the guards at President Snow's Mansion…with a kiss. The dazzled young guard was so shocked that a man this famous appeared to be interested in him, that he let him through without batting an eyelid. Well, only a few flutters directed at Caesar's dark soulful eyes.

Caesar knocked on Snows bedroom door with his strong masculine hands, working out a greeting in his head, but it all disappeared with the sight of Snow's soft lips, just begging to be pressed against his own.

"Aah, Caesar," Snow said, his tones softening as they always did when his eyes got lost in Caesars, "Just in time for your extra payment."

His hard, snake-like eyes melting, Snow took Caesars hand and led him towards the large white bed that dominated the room. It was swathed in netting and the mounds of pillows would give plenty of support for Snow's fragile form later on. But for now, they just talked, cuddled and got lost in each others eyes.

۞

Caesar woke up the next day, wrapped in soft blankets, and the tender arms of his lover, President Snow. The amazing memories of last night returned with the sight of the ripped pillows and clothes, torn by the lust Snow and Caesar felt for each other. Caesars powder blue hair was rumpled and his lips had stained Snow's white beard. He put on his trademark suit, ignoring the tears along the sleeves, and the fact that his shirt no longer had a collar.

"Darling, why are you dressed? I'm not finished with you…" A lusty voice came from the fluffy piece of heaven in the middle of the room, drawing him back in.

"Snow, honey, I thought you would be bored of me by now, I wanted to leave before you awoke." Caesar dropped his soulful eyes, ashamed by the amount of love he could tell was showing.

Snow lifted his chin, and stared right into them. Caesar was glad that they showed the same amount, or even more.

"I could never get bored of you, dear" As Snow drew him back in, Caesar had never felt happier.


End file.
